Zap I love you
by Hidey.Kins
Summary: Larxene thought it was cute to write: "Zap" on Demyx's hand, forcing him to say: "I love you." To anyone who calls his name. Zexion doesn't approve of this thought and twists it around while in the Library, trying to study. YAOI--LEMON--ish?


((**A/N:** So... It's raining, really hard.... And I had a lot of ideas in my head at the time of.... 4:30 a.m. 8D

I went through it quickly for any mistakes. Hopefully there aren't any now.  
R&R!!))

* * *

**Zap—I love you.**

For some reason Larxene thought it was funny to write the words: _**Zap**_ on someone's hands, and then write something stupid on their wrist. Luckily, I wasn't one of those people to fall for her stupid little games. "Hey, Demyx—"

"I love you." He said sheepishly, his face a light pink.

"R-right… Anyways, did you do your homework?" I tapped the pile of papers on my desk carefully evening them together.

"Yeah… Oh, and Zexion, please don't call my name out until Tuesday, alright?" His face darkened when I looked at him questionable. "J-just don't, alright?!" He grabbed his things and ran off.

"A-alright…" I lifted my head to look at the clock; lunch would be going on in three minutes, and I'd be going to the Library to study for fifth hours test. Hopefully Demyx would meet me there today, like he always did. Larxene and Marluxia were laughing when they walked by, pointing at me for some reason. "Oi, Larxene. What's wrong with Demyx?" I glared at her as one of her hands landed on my head.

"Poor, poor, emo boy… You're so slow on the timing!" She laughed her horrid laugh, "Demmy got zapped, by yours truly of course." Marluxia nodded and reached for my hand, a marker already in his writing one. "Now, it's time for the emo boy to get zapped as well."

"Wait a damn minute, I don't freakin' think so!" I snatched my hand back and moved away from them. "You idiots! That damned games being played in Elementary school!" The bell creaked and rang loudly for all students to report to the lunch area.

I was already out of there and headed to the Library, the place where only I was allowed at lunch, I was to avoid everyone that looked at me the wrong way. _They're most likely a part of Larxene's stupid little game._ Demyx was waiting for me where we usually sat the bit of his Pocky slipping in his mouth before he looked at me and smiled.

"Hey Zexi," His voice was soft, as if he was ready to reply instantly to what I was going to say. "Can you help me study for the test?" He smiled and tried to look real, but in fact, he was just forcing himself, I couldn't call his name, so he wouldn't feel shame for having to say those dreadful words.

"D—sure, why not, isn't that what I always do?" His face brightened up when I smiled at him. "Why'd you listen to what Larxene said to you?" He took my books from me and sat them on his side of the table.

"She said it was a fun game, but everyone kept calling my name and making me say those words when I don't even mean it with them!" I pulled out two pieces of paper and sat one in front of him. "Zexi, I'm not allowed to wash it off until Tuesday!" He face dropped onto the table in defeat.

"D—you don't have to really do it, it's a child game, and Larxene learned it from her sister…" I messed with his naturally standing hair and smiled at him. "If you don't mean it, don't say it…" I pulled a marker out of his pocket and grabbed his wrist. "Here, only say that to me, and you can say: _"I belong to Zexion_" to everyone else, alright?"

"Alright." He grabbed the books and yanked them open harshly, with a pencil in his hand, he waited for my instructions. "I'm ready to learn, Zexi."

Heat began to rise on my face, he looked cute…

I leaned over the table and pulled him to me at the same time, locking our lips in a soft kiss that suddenly turned violent and demanding. He was waiting for it, waiting for me to fall into his demonic trap just to get me to kiss him.

_"Aha… _Demyx, not here." His lips travelled down the side of my face, leaving soft little bites as he went, the words he spoke were hushed by my gasp when he bit onto a sensitive spot. "D-don't bite me there!"

_As if he was really going to listen to me._ "S-stop, d-don't do that, what-what do you think you're—Demyx!" I squeaked, he whispered those three longing words in my ear as he softly tugged it. His fingers grasped at my body, holding me tightly when he leaned the two of us against one of the large cases of dictionaries.

"Demmy-boy!" Xigbar shouted, his _toy_ instincts called out when he knew he was doing something to someone other than him. "Oh, Demmy-boy, where are you?!" I breathed in deeply; his fingers undid every particle of clothing on my body.

_"I belong to Zexion."_ He moaned, grabbing onto my already hardened member. _"I… __**Belong**__ to Zexion."_ His voice called again, this time as he started travelling down my exposed chest. He stopped briefly to mark my flesh, right where my heart should be. He knew very well how all of this was affecting my body. I didn't have to say anything to him, even though he longed to hear my voice, I didn't need to say it, the groans and pants were enough to do whatever he wanted.

One of us moved, our feet collided with each other and sent us falling, him still above me as if he'd gone undisrupted. "_Hahah… _Demyx, don't… _Ngh…_ Stop that…" He'd already made it down my chest, his hands hand already fondled with me when his lips were busy marking me…

"_I love you."_ He whispered, taking me into his mouth carefully. My body jolted, his mouth was _freezing!_ Breathing was shorter than before as he bobbed himself while holding my hips in place. I couldn't help this; Demyx was a monster, being able to do this without really having to try. If this continued, oh god… I didn't—no, I couldn't think about that right now.

At some point in time, he forced his fingers into me, trying to widen the tight space or find the bundle of nerves inside of me, either way, I winced at the pain. He was attempting to be doing two things at the same time, and succeeded with great effort.

I curled my lower lip in, and bit onto it as hard as I could before he released his mouth on my throbbing member. _"Aha!"_ I shouted, and shook violently when he stopped all of his activities on my body. My eyes wouldn't let me look at him, with my face burning red, and the position we were in just overwhelmed me, it made me feel uncomfortable over everything. "Demyx—_Ahh!"_

Full on, he pounded his own member into the _barely_ loosened space. "How many times are you going to make me say it, Zexion?" His voice caught me off-guard; he was so close to me when he whispered it this time, his face a faint color of pink. "I should make you scream my name out more, just so whoever passes by _knows_."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, even though I would've never doubted it from Demyx, it was still surprising to hear it coming from him personally. When he started moving, I quivered, and clung to his body for my life. It didn't feel as uncomfortable now, knowing that Xigbar was in search for his _toy;_ even though he knew better than anyone else that he was busy _studying _with me.

_I'm truly sorry Xiggy; I guess this is one boy you can't take back. Since he seems to like those who can actually contain themselves in public._

_Loser._

_"I love you, Zexion._" His lips finally captured mine in another kiss, this one was passionate, and nothing like the others.

"Even without the _**ZAP**_. I will always love you."

I don't remember what happened after that, I think he'd taken me to the infirmary, the blush had caught up to me and made me dizzy when he'd actually hit his climax at almost the same time I did. "Hey Zexi, are you feeling any better?" I couldn't really see anything passed my hair, but I felt his lips on my forehead. "I didn't mean to go that far, I'm sorry."

I smiled at him, and tightened my hand around his as I turned over to his side. "It's fine…" I mumbled as I drew letters into his hand.

_**Zap: I love you.**_


End file.
